


Slytherin Recruitment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #559: Snape the Gryffindor.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slytherin Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #559: Snape the Gryffindor.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Recruitment

~

Stumbling, Al dropped his books. Harry stopped. “Are you all right?” 

Al nodded, looking nervous. “What...if I end up in Gryffindor, Dad?” 

There was a flurry of dark robes and Severus was there. “I’ll take this one,” he murmured. 

Harry smiled, standing and ushering the rest of the children towards the Hogwarts Express. 

“You’re named after one of the greatest Gryffindors to emerge from that House,” Severus said. “If you Sort Gryffindor we’ll be proud.”

“But everyone in our family’s Slytherin!” Al wailed.

Severus hugged him. “We all carry varying traits. Just be true to yourself, that’s what’s important.”

~

“Everything sorted?” asked Harry as Al boarded the train. 

“Indeed.” Severus clasped Harry’s hand. 

“Hello.” Ginny and Dean approached. “Kids all on the train?” 

“Ours are,” said Harry. “No sign of Ron and Hermione--” 

“Here they come,” said Severus. 

Hermione was adjusting Rose’s robes, Hugo was being dragged by Ron. 

Ginny sighed. “How’d all our children ended up Slytherin?” 

Severus smirked. “Nurture trumps nature.” 

“I suppose,” Ginny sighed. “I’d no idea when I agreed to be a surrogate for you that you’d raise all Slytherins.” 

“Al may Sort Gryffindor,” Harry said.

Ginny snorted. “Unlikely.” 

Smirking, Severus hummed. “Time will tell.” 

~

As Hermione and Ron hugged Rose goodbye, Hugo, who was not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts, tugged at Severus’ robes. 

Severus winked at him, making him giggle. 

“Stop it,” said Ron, watching the byplay. “It’s enough our oldest ended up Slytherin. You can’t have my baby, too.” 

Harry laughed. “You can’t blame that one on us, mate. They’re your kids.” 

Ron sighed. “They were all raised on stories about Severus’ bravery. Where else would they want to Sort?” 

Severus smirked, bending down to murmur something in Hugo’s ear.

“ _Now_ what are you telling him?” Ron groaned.

Severus hummed. “Instructions.” 

~

After the train pulled away, Ron said, “Who’s for a pint? My house?” 

As everyone agreed and started for the exit, Severus hung back. Harry squeezed his hand. “All right?”

“Fine.” Severus sighed. “I’m just wondering how I ended up surrounded by a gaggle of Gryfindors.” 

Harry chuckled. “You’re just lucky I guess.” Leaning in, he continued, “Although, if you didn’t want to end up with me, you shouldn’t have been so brave and strong and altogether wonderful during the war.” 

Severus snorted. “I believe you have me confused with someone else.” 

“Nope.” Harry kissed him tenderly. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
